


Of Unfortunate Plans and Good Intentions

by Siberian



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to comfort his lover Thorin decides to christen a room that gives the hobbit an unpleasant chill up his spine. The plan seemed great at the time. Perhaps he should have thought things out a little more thoroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Hobbit Story Big Bang
> 
> This is basically a PWP. I did work some actual plot in there but it's mainly just one long sex scene. The idea for this story came to me when reading prompts about something else. I thought it could be pretty funny, so I decided to put something down on paper so to speak. I'm not very comfortable writing comedy which means this is mildly humorous at best. I hope anyone who reads it finds something to enjoy. :)
> 
> I wanted to take this opportunity to thank my artist Star. There was a lot on nufaciel's plate. I'm thrilled that despite that you still took on my story and needless to say I'm more than a little happy with my awesome banner. Hopefully we can do this again sometime. ;D I've included the link to the Masterpost [here](http://www.sylumclan.com/Grissom/Wordpress/artwork-for-siberians-of-unfortunate-plans-and-good-intentions/), so please do hop over to leave Star some feedback when you can.
> 
> I also wanted to thank NickyGabriel for running this challenge. Awhile back I told you my appreciation in an email. Needless to say, none of that has changed. :) I had a blast writing my story even after getting a late start. If all goes well on the personal front, I'll definitely be back in the future. A big part of that was how you handled the challenge in itself. I knew if there was a problem or if I just needed help that you were only an email away. That is very comforting to know especially when you might be working on something for months. So again, thank you for being the great mod that you are. I'm already looking forward to when I can next participate. :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were currently walking down the halls of Erebor hand in hand. It was a little strange to be so open about their affections. The city was still mainly abandoned, the walls themselves still coated in dust. Yet with each passing day more dwarves arrived, intent on restoring the vast city to its former beauty. When they passed by a stout older dwarf he dipped his head with a blush. This thing between them wasn’t new. They’d become lovers shortly after arriving in Lake Town. Well, perhaps then it was still a little new. It’s just that now that they were being public with everyone there was no real reason to be so flustered all the time. 

He could tell right away that it hadn’t been a surprise to more than half of the company, so a few fond glances thrown their way shouldn’t set his cheeks ablaze with heat. The rough hand in his own gave his smaller hand a gentle squeeze. That affectionate gesture was enough to have the tension fairly melting from his muscles. It was hard to believe that with everything that had happened, all of the supposed bad blood between them, that he was still able to have this. He was more grateful for that then he could ever hope to express. 

Leaning a little closer to his dwarf, he lightly rubbed his face against a muscular arm. The deep blue fabric that slid against his skin was soft. Being mindful of the coat’s lining he pulled away before he managed to get a mouth full of fur. “Where are we going again?” There was a chuckle from his lover that even with their minimal contact reverberated through his body. “None of that my clever hobbit, you know very well that I mean to surprise you.” Instead of trying further he simply released a weary sigh that was belied by the wide smile on his face. 

They went down a few more winding hallways before a tug to his hand had him walking through an archway. His eyebrows drew together in confusion when they stopped in the vast room. Looking down toward the ground they were literally two steps away from a massive sea of treasure. The gold coins that had just started to encroach on the stairs of the landing twinkled up at him dully. For a few seconds he turned this new information over in his mind. When it still didn’t make any sense he looked up to find his lover’s gaze. “I don’t understand. This is the vault. We both know that I’ve already been here many times.” 

A gentle tug had him turning to face the dwarf, a light caress sliding down his right arm. “Yes, there is no doubt in my mind that you know it well. I also know all of your experiences in this room have been disquieting; first your encounter with Smaug and then your lover drawing his weapon against you.” He frowned at that immediately. “Thorin, we’ve already spoken on this. All has been forgiven.” Both of the dwarf’s big hands lifted at that to settle gently on his face. The broad thumbs started to stroke slowly over his cheeks which had his eyelids dropping to half-mast. 

If anyone had ever told him that Thorin Oakenshield of all beings could be so tender he never would have believed it. On occasion he still couldn’t believe it even despite the very solid evidence. “I know this love and I have taken it to heart. That does not mean however that any part of your new home should cause you distress.” There was a pause then as Thorin leaned closer. A kiss brushed over his lips that had him shivering in anticipation. “I’ve brought you here so that we may create a new memory in this room. One that will be infinitely more pleasurable.” 

If there had been any question as to what his lover could mean, of which there was most assuredly none anyway, it would have been expelled when the hands left his face so he could be pulled tight to Thorin’s chest. The soft press against his mouth became a proper kiss then full of barely contained passion. He moaned a little as a strong thick tongue pushed past the lax barrier of his lips. It explored every inch of his mouth, reclaiming territory that already undoubtedly belonged to the dwarf. With every movement of his mouth, his lover’s course beard scratched lightly against his face. 

The feeling made him hyper aware of each inch of stimulated section of skin. In no time at all he was trembling in the tight grip. One arm left his waist only for thick fingers to settle at the top of his shirt. His persistent lover managed to get two buttons undone before he turned his head to the side to speak. “Wait Thorin, we…we can’t. Anyone could walk in here. They would…um see everything.” Instead of pulling away or stopping, the dwarf just continued to unbutton his shirt and to press hard sucking kisses down the length of his neck. 

The distracting lips only left his skin long enough to respond. Even so they didn’t go far, the words gusting over the moist surface in heated breaths. “There is no need to worry Bilbo. There are few who have resettled in Erebor and of those few they have no cause to come this way.” Although the argument was sound he still wasn’t entirely convinced. “But that…you have no guarantee. I don’t think that we should…” His head suddenly tipped back, a deep moan reverberating outward from the depth of his throat. Another heavy slide of the thick thigh between his legs had him whimpering softly, his teeth sinking just this side of viciously into his bottom lip. 

“We won’t be disturbed.” With that Thorin managed to completely remove his shirt. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a voice that said he should argue. Unfortunately for the reasonable part of him, the majority of his mind was firmly focused on continuing what his lover had started. Lifting up both of his hands, he started to tug at the jacket covering the dwarf’s form. It came off easily enough to fall to the floor. He had only started to attack the ties of the tunic when Thorin abruptly pulled away. A protest over the retreat was already building in his throat when his lover gave him a gentle smile and started to speak with a still uncommon excitement in his voice. 

“Wait, not here. This way.” A gentle pull prompted him to follow. When it was clear he was going to comply, Thorin paused only long enough to scoop up his cloak before guiding him over a tall hill of gold. They walked on the uneven surface for several minutes. As they moved the treasure shifted, tinkling lightly in the enormous room. It reminded him a little too much of his encounter with a dragon. In an unconscious gesture he tightened his grip on Thorin’s hand. The large hand wrapped around his own hand lightly squeezed in response. 

A smile came to his face at the comfort the action caused. It helped immensely, probably more than he could ever voice to the dwarf. When they finally did stop he looked around briefly. Surrounding them on all sides were treasures far greater then what most of the world would ever see. He wasn’t quite sure why Thorin had specifically stopped here. The whole of this room pretty much looked the same to him. Still, he didn’t bother to question it when the dwarf pulled him into another kiss. It probably wasn’t important anyway. Now that things were back on track he took up his previous task. 

Despite how nimble his fingers were it still took an exorbitant amount of time to remove his lover’s tunic. The ties on it were numerous and intricate in design. Thankfully the undershirt wasn’t nearly as complicated. His fingertips had just glanced over the soft white material when his trousers were tugged down his legs. They fell to pool around his feet another moment later. Without thought he stepped out of them. Barely a second had passed before he felt his underwear being tugged off. Pulling out of the kiss he reached down to stall the hands. “Wait Thorin, not yet. You’re still wearing too many clothes.” 

All he got for his effort was a chuckle and two soft lips wrapping around the tip of his ear. The soft sucking that started up two seconds later had his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His eyelashes had just stopped fluttering when he became aware of the fact that he was now naked as the day he was born. In an abortive movement he flung the underwear from around his ankles. It was then that the lips withdrew enough that they hovered inches away from his damp ear. When his lover spoke he did so in a whisper but the tone was still deep enough to make his knees wobble. 

“I think not my sweet Hobbit. It is not my fault that you wear such light garments. If I did not know the innocence of your true nature, I would be left wondering just how amorous your people are that their clothing is so accessible.” Two large hands settled on his shoulders lightly. They rested there only momentarily before starting to move down his body in broad sweeps. The touch was at once gentle and rough due to the thick calluses on Thorin’s fingers. For a moment all he could do was stand still, trembling heavily from the duel sensations. 

A kiss sliding lightly over his lips is what refocused his mind. “Come love; proceed with what you were doing. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to resist the need to be inside of you.” There was a rough edge to the dwarf’s voice that told him the words were true. It sounded as though his lover was barely maintaining his control. The tone reminded him of a few weeks back when they had been separated for a week’s time. Although Thorin had politely greeted the whole of those who had stayed behind, he quickly excused the two of them as soon as would be deemed appropriate. 

They had barely made it into the room before the dwarf had flung him over the first available piece of furniture. It had been a rough pleasurable coupling, one that had proceeded well into the next day with minimal time in-between to rest. The fact that Thorin sounded like that now made him wonder just how important this encounter was for the dwarf. Not dwelling on it overly long, his over-sensitized nerves seeing to that, he yanked off the white undershirt. Throwing it off to the side carelessly, he then started to work on the bindings to the dark leggings. 

When his hand accidentally brushed over his lover’s swollen erection they both groaned. It was already so thick, so engorged. He could feel the muscles at his entrance contract in want, could feel the renewed trembling in his thighs. A hand wrapped around his erection in a solid grip. With a choked off whimper he fell into his lover’s strong chest. For a moment he kept his face buried in the warm skin of Thorin’s shoulder as his hands shakily tugged at the stiff laces. When they finally fell open he fairly gave a whoop of joy. Another second later he stiffened all over with a cry as his erection slid up against his lover’s. 

The height difference made things a little awkward. He wasn’t really on his feet anymore and Thorin was sort of hunched forward. Still, it was more than worth it for the friction. Not really thinking about it his feet lifted to slide awkwardly over the back of his lover’s calves. There was a base desire in him that wanted to climb Thorin like a tree. He had a feeling that if something didn’t change soon he’d do just that. Then suddenly the friction was gone and he was back on his own two feet. Blinking rapidly he took in his lover’s form to try to discern what had caused the change. 

It didn’t take long to figure out just what was going on. Even as he watched the dwarf started to remove his shoes. As his lover worked the intense blue eyes never left his face. In short order the boots, thick grey socks, dark brown leggings and crisp white underwear had found their way to the mounds of gold. He only had a moment to take in the beauty of his lover fully naked before Thorin moved forward to pull him tight to his chest. The skin on skin contact had them both moaning into the newly reestablished kiss. As much as he wanted to progress things he didn’t pull away until the lack of air forced him to do so. 

Apparently his lover saw that as some sort of sign because he took that opportunity to gently settle him out onto the ground. It wasn’t exactly comfortable but it wasn’t horrible either. That was, it wasn’t horrible until Thorin settled on top of his body. He couldn’t help the wince that travelled the length of his form when something sharp dug into his back. Automatically all movement stopped. “Are you alright?” Opening up one of his squinted eyelids he sent his lover a wan smile. “Um, yes, sort of. It’s just there’s something digging into my back. I’m not sure what it is but it’s rather painful.” 

Without further comment, Thorin gently pulled him upright. They both looked down at the surface of the treasure. He knew right away just what had caused his discomfort. Sparkling up at them innocently was a precisely cut deep red ruby. It was lovely really but the sharp edges made him frown a little. “No worries my dear Bilbo, this is but a small obstacle. We will simply be with each other this way instead.” Another second later ‘this way’ was easily identified when they rolled to the left. They had literally just settled again when Thorin winced. 

His eyes widened with a hard blink. “Are you alright?” At first all his lover did was give a hard grunt. Then he was sent a small smile. “Yes, I’m fine. I just seem to have landed on something as well.” Shifting his weight a little, Thorin moved until he could look underneath where his head had rested. Nestled among an outcropping of gold coins was an intricate chalice. He frowned at the discovery. Landing directly on top of that must have hurt. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised to hear that Thorin now had a headache. With a huff his lover sat upright. 

Even as he watched the dwarf reached out to his right to run his hand over the gold at his side. He seemed to be searching for something. “What is it?” A sidelong glance was thrown his way briefly before Thorin went back to his search. “I’m just making sure there are no more nasty surprises.” When his lover seemed satisfied with his findings they rolled once again. This time he landed on his back without incident. “Everything alright?” He sent his dwarf a smile at the question, his hand lifting so it could slide over a cheek covered by hard short whiskers. “Yes, everything’s perfect.” 

The words had his lover sending him a gentle smile. They met for a kiss then both of them done with words for the moment. Framing his face on each side was a curtain of dark wavy hair. It called to him the way it tended to when they were alone in the quiet hours of the evening. His hand slid along the hard bed of gold until his fingertips could entangle themselves loosely in the soft strands. They buried themselves there enough that he could wrap the wavy tresses around his fingers. As he knew it would from past knowledge, the hair felt soft as a downy feather against his skin. 

He didn’t release his hold even when Thorin’s lips left his to travel slowly down the side of his neck. As much as he was enjoying his lover’s attentions against his skin it was short-lived. Before he could question just why that was Thorin was reaching for his discarded trousers. All mystery of the dwarfs’ actions disappeared when he caught sight of the small glass bottle. It was made of a dense blue glass and was stoppered with a thick beige cork. There had been more than one occasion during their travels that he’d seen this particular bottle. 

Sometimes it was when Thorin was oiling his sword Orcrist but more often than not it was in their private moments together. For such a small bottle, its design managed to still hold an impressive amount of oil. His lover had only needed to refill it once before they’d settled in Erebor. Considering the consistency with which it was used that was very impressive. Just the thought had him flushing crimson to the tips of his ears. When he risked a glance upward it was only to take in the slight smirk pulling at Thorin’s lips. If he wasn’t so flustered perhaps he’d be able to drum up some annoyance. 

As it was he was suddenly too distracted to even remember why he should be annoyed. The reason for this was the way the heavy oil was now dripping obscenely over his lover’s thick fingers. He wanted to tell Thorin to be careful. What if some of it got on their impromptu bed? What if someone found it later dried on the shiny metal or still wet if the fates truly were that cruel? They could be discovered. It would no doubt be the most humiliating moment of his life. The time they were almost caught mid-romp by Fili wouldn’t even bypass it. 

He wanted to voice all of this, he needed to convey this oh so important warning. That is why he found it odd that for some reason he’d completely forgotten how to form words. When the fingers dropped out of his line of sight and settled gently against the entrance to his body the worry slipped away from his mind completely. If something went wrong it was alright, Thorin would fix it. He didn’t analyze his thoughts beyond that because they just weren’t important anymore. There was a slight increase in the pressure against his guardian muscle that had him hissing. 

The finger didn’t slip in completely. It just sort of prodded gently, pushing into the tight muscle in a tender massaging rub. At the first release of his tension the finger pushed further inward until the tip was buried. The new pressure had him tightening up all over but the finger just patiently rocked into his body. He didn’t feel it slip further inside. In fact he wasn’t really aware of its progress at all until it was buried deep. Moaning a little, he tilted his hips downward to impale himself further on the thick digit. For his efforts he got a hard shove that had his toes curling. 

Opening eyes he hadn’t even realized he’d closed, he sought out Thorin’s gaze. The search was a short one as his lover had already been intently studying his face. Letting his mouth fall open slightly, he pushed out a pant before running his tongue over his too dry lower lip. Although the movement caught the dwarf’s gaze it wasn’t long before their gazes reconnected once more. Drawing his thighs together just a little, he squeezed down around the gentle intruder. “Enough Thorin…please. It’s enough. I want…more.” His request was far from eloquent but he knew that his lover would understand. 

The first response he received was a gentle chuckle as well as a slight shake of the dark head. A frown was on his lips seconds before Thorin spoke in a soft slightly amused voice. “I’m afraid not my love. We both know you are far from ready.” Just as he was getting ready to argue the point, another thick finger started to push its way inside. Against his will his whole body tensed up. Despite his new rigidity the finger didn’t stop in its journey until it was fully inside. Only when it was buried deep did his tension melt away and the breath trapped in his lungs escape with a semi-loud whoosh of breath. 

A kiss landed on the side of his mouth then, its comfort as warm as the rays of the sun. “I am eager for us to be joined as well Bilbo but I refuse to hurt you when it can be avoided with a little proper care. Allow your body to open fully to the promise of the pleasure that can be shared between us.” As much as he wanted to argue, he knew that Thorin was right. No matter how often they did this it was always a little difficult for his lover to join them in this way. It’s just that the dwarf was so big. The first time he’d seen Thorin fully aroused he’d nearly had a heart attack. 

All of his fervent dreams for their physical union had seemed an impossible dream. That first night they hadn’t attempted penetration of any sort. It had actually taken him weeks to get the dwarf to agree to even try such a thing. He had actually believed for quite some time that this particular size was normal for dwarves. Some weeks later a trip to a communal bath house had confirmed that his assumption was wrong. Apparently the king was just well endowed. In an odd way he might have felt insecure if he didn’t know for a fact that among his own kind he was nothing to sneeze at. 

In a move to assure his lover that all was well, he lifted his hand to slide it lovingly down the much adored face. The touch had Thorin pressing back into his hand and prompted a soft smile to light on his lips. He let his smile remain even as he dropped his hand back down to the bed of gold. In an unconscious gesture he started to fiddle with a coin even as his focus went back to the two fingers still buried deep. When they started to pull out he couldn’t help tensing once more. They withdrew to the very tips of the fingers, taking a moment to scissor outward before sliding back in slowly. 

He panted heavily at the motion, his hand forgoing the coin to dig into the gold fiercely. The movement was repeated a second time then a third. By the forth pull outward his head was tipping back and his legs were spreading further apart. Slowly his muscles eased under Thorin’s gentle persistence. They loosened enough that the thick fingers soon met with no resistance, their course unhindered by even the barest amount of restriction. On a pull outward the fingers pushed back inward with a third companion in accompaniment. 

He arched against the gold sharply, his whole body trembling fiercely. All at once he wanted to push down on the fingers and clamp his legs shut so tightly that Thorin couldn’t proceed. Instead of acting on either desire he hung in-between them both helpless against the sensation that was coursing through his veins. His state of mind wasn’t helped by the fact that this time the fingers didn’t settle. No, they didn’t give him that reprieve. They thrust in a steady rhythm right away, spreading outward on each withdrawal, forcing his muscles to stretch with the movement. 

In an effort to get away or perhaps to get closer he wasn’t sure he started to squirm in place. A solid hand gripped his hip hard enough to keep him in place, something he didn’t know if he should be thankful for or not. There was suddenly a noise filtering to his ears. It sounded slightly inhuman. He jerked when he realized he was the one issuing the sound. Just like that the realization seemed to make his subconscious take notice because suddenly he was trying to push down onto the fingers frantically. It didn’t seem to matter that his mind was still overwhelmed because the rest of him had made a decision on just what needed to be done.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This new frenzied movement made him suddenly aware of just how loose he felt. There was an embarrassing squelching sound as his entrance easily opened around the invading fingers. It had him flushing in discomfiture and in arousal all at the same time. Then in the blink of an eye the fingers were gone. His hips pushed downward in an abortive movement before he had the chance to comprehend that he’d been abandoned. Where he’d felt full just moments ago now he felt obscenely loose. The stretched out guardian muscle fluttered in denial and a desperate bone deep want. 

He pulled his eyes open hazily in the pursuit of answers when he felt two hard hands grip his thighs. With a rough yank he was pulled forward. The gold under his body slid with the movement, bringing that tinkling sound up to his sensitive ears. All of it fell away though when he connected gazes with his lover. There was a fire burning in the vivid blue eyes that had him quivering all over. He was caught by it, probably would have stayed ensnared, if Thorin hadn’t leaned forward to give him a fast hard kiss. “The things you do to me.” Wanting to reciprocate to the confession in kind his lips moved but despite his efforts no words escaped. 

He realized another moment later that his feeble attempt was for naught as he felt an intense pressure at his willing entrance. Suddenly it didn’t feel like enough. All of the preparation hadn’t truly prepared him for this intense unyielding pressure. He cried out at the feeling, his limbs flailing uncontrollably under the unmovable weight of his lover. A deep voice suddenly rumbled quietly in his ear. “Easy Bilbo. Remember we’ve done this before. You can handle it love. Just try to relax.” It helped, all of it. The reassurance in the words, the reminder that they’d done this before, even the quiet strain he could hear under the controlled calm in Thorin’s voice. 

His head tipped back without his conscious decision to do so and he moved in a way that had his hips slamming downward. When it pushed the large erection even deeper he cried out with an edge of panic. Despite the fact that he felt completely overwhelmed his muscles opened to the new girth greedily. It was enough to have him crying out again. His mind became hazy until all he was aware of was sensation. What eventually helped him to regain his focus was the feeling of gentle kisses peppering the skin around the right corner of his mouth. 

Blinking his eyes open sleepily, as though he were awakening from a dream, he took in Thorin lavishing him with attention. When he finally found the voice to speak the words sounded slurred even to his own ears. “You shouldn’t do that.” The comment had Thorin pulling back slightly but there was a small smile on his lips regardless. “And just what are you referring to my dear sweet Bilbo.” He frowned slightly just on principle. “You know perfectly well what I’m referring to. When I get that aroused I can’t think straight.” Just as he’d expected, his lover didn’t look repentant in the slightest. 

If anything he looked downright pleased. A hand slid over his cheek then only to settle gently in his hair. It stayed there once it had stopped to play lightly with his curls. “It is no secret that I find your intelligence a thing of beauty. I value your wisdom and your council above all others. Yet in our bedchamber if I can clear your mind of even the tiniest of thoughts, I consider that a victory indeed.” A kiss landed on his lips only for another to glance over the corner of his upper lip. “There is no room for thought there unless it is of the fire burning in your body or of the satisfaction of my thrusts hitting their mark.” 

He moaned lightly even as another kiss landed on the side of his nose. “Or of your hips pressed tight to the front of my thighs.” For an instant he forgot that moving wasn’t advisable and his hips thrust up in reaction to the heated memories. Another kiss slid over his chin, a hot breath glancing over the sensitized surface as Thorin continued in a soft deep voice. “Perhaps when we retire this evening we can further partake of each other’s bodies. I’ve missed the feeling of you inside of me Bilbo. No other have I allowed to do this. I never thought I could desire such a thing but you light fires in me that I’ve never known.” 

Turning his head sharply he caught his lover’s lips for a heated kiss. He pushed his tongue past the slightly parted lips forcefully. The aggression earned him a heated moan that had his hand fisting in long dark hair. When he simply had no breath left to spare he pulled away with a pant. Just as before the desire to speak was strong. This time he had the words but had no breath to voice them. So instead he reached up to run his fingertips lightly over his lover’s damp lips. From the look he received in turn he knew that Thorin could tell what was in his heart. 

They shared a final light sweet kiss before his lover started up a gentle rocking motion. He relaxed into the rhythm as much as he could; trying to will his muscles to lose the remainder of their tension. Reaching up he rested his hands on Thorin’s biceps even as the dwarf hovered a little closer. There was still distance between them but now they were close enough to share the damp breath spilling from their lips. It was comforting, this languid intimacy. Not really thinking about the signal it would send, he arched upward with a roll. 

The movement pressed their hips closer together and had Thorin speeding up just slightly. He wasn’t really sure he’d been ready for that. Still, as the pleasure rippled through his body he couldn’t deny it felt fantastic. Letting himself relax even further, he started to allow his body to move freely with his lovers. This apparently was just what his stiff muscles needed because in no time at all he was quickly moving toward mindless once again. His legs were already spread wide by Thorin’s sturdy hips but that didn’t stop his body from trying to spread them further. 

When the solid as steel erection started to slip from him in a proper thrust he moaned loudly. In the next instant there was a light tinkling sound he only barely noticed. For the moment he was far too focused on the drag of his lover’s erection inside of him and the anticipation of feeling it once more pressing in deep. He felt a shock of disappointment when his desire never took form. Instead of feeling that gloriously thick erection sliding back inside it left him completely. Opening his eyes quickly with the intention to seek out Thorin it was just in time to witness his lover curse. 

There was an annoyed scowl on the dwarf’s handsome features. Wondering just what was wrong he sat up on his elbows with a questioning look. They managed to catch each other’s gaze briefly before his lover looked away in seeming embarrassment. The expression confused him until Thorin spoke up. “I lost my footing.” Suddenly he remembered the noise at the edges of his awareness. Apparently the gold had shifted enough that it had literally pulled the dwarf out of his body. Unable to help himself a chuckle bubbled out of his throat. The glare Thorin shot him was scathing. “It’s not funny.” 

Instead of arguing the point, because really it sort of was, he crawled closer to his grumpy lover. Giving him a peck of a kiss on the right corner of his mouth, he gave Thorin a warm comforting smile. “It’s alright. Let’s just move somewhere else.” Thinking on it for a second he got an idea. “Why don’t we move closer to the ground? There should be less of a chance of…um sliding that way.” He kept his expression open, supportive. It only took a few seconds for his lover to relax in turn and to send him a gentle smile in reciprocation. He held still to accept the kiss Thorin graced his cheek with happily. 

“As always your council is wise.” With that the dwarf climbed to his feet. A second later a hand was held in his direction. “Come, I think I know the perfect place.” Taking his lover’s hand he allowed himself to be helped to his feet. They walked hand in hand to their new destination. When they arrived a few minutes later he almost protested. Even from where he was standing he could see the entryway into one of the massive hallways. If he’d thought they were in the open before it was nothing compared to this. A tug to his hand had him pulled a little closer to Thorin’s side. 

When a kiss landed on the top of his head he looked up to find his lover’s gaze. “No one will see us, I promise.” Although he flushed a little, from embarrassment or his lover’s perceptiveness he wasn’t sure, he still allowed himself to be lowered to the ground. They were still resting on a bed of gold but this time it wasn’t a hill. Hopefully that would be enough to avoid a repeat of earlier. Now that they were settled once more his patience evaporated into thin air. Reaching up quickly he grabbed the dwarf’s strong shoulders and pulled him down until they were once more chest to chest. 

Wiggling around a little, he managed to throw open his legs even pressed under Thorin’s solid weight. Although his lover looked a little surprised at the abrupt movement, he could tell that he wasn’t bothered by anything happening in the least. Leaning up rapidly, he pressed a quick kiss to the dwarf’s lax lips. “Come love; don’t make us wait a moment longer.” Another quick kiss found its way to his lips before a hard hand gripped his left thigh. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” They shared an amused smile. Another second later he pushed out a gust of breath when the deep thrust he’d been expecting earlier was delivered. 

“Auhh…yes…Thorin.” His enthusiasm apparently encouraged the dwarf if the next vigorous thrust was anything to go by. Curling upward a little, he moaned deeply as the pleasure started to build rapidly. The angle gave him access to his lover’s collarbone, so he nibbled the skin there just because he deeply desired to do so. Although he was probably a little rougher then he should have been, his attention leaving behind little red welts, the moans Thorin issued showed his approval. Eventually he could no longer maintain the awkward position so he flopped back on the gold with a sigh. 

His hands slipped down from the strong shoulders to slide over a defined chest. The pads of his fingers mapped out the familiar territory, scratching through the thick forest of black curls covering the hard surface. Indulging a little he let himself play there for some time. This particular part of his lover was so different from his own form. He didn’t know of a single hobbit who had this much hair anywhere on their body. The only places that came even close was the groin and of course the tops of their feet. Still, neither of those places could compare to the thick fur on just Thorin’s chest. 

On thinking about this, his foot lifted so that he could run it down the back of a hairy calf. Moaning a little for a reason he wasn’t quite sure, he let his wandering hands glance over two peaked nipples. The touch prompted a throaty moan that had the dwarf tipping his head back. Absolutely loving the reaction, he focused his attention there for long minutes. He lightly pinched, pulled, rubbed and twisted the taunt buds until his lover growled with satisfaction. It was then that Thorin sped up to a punishing rhythm. The new pace was enough to break his concentration and with a shout his hands flew to his sides. 

They stayed flung out to the sides of his head while in exact contrast his legs wrapped tightly around his lover’s hips. When he felt himself losing ground he scrabbled along the floor for purchase. All he found in his attempt was loose coins. On his right side his hand simply pushed the gold around with no aim but on his left the movement of his hand only served to have bits of gold falling softly on his face. Shaking his head he was able to dispel the coins easily enough. Regardless that didn’t help him in his predicament. Out of nowhere he got the phenomenal idea to grip Thorin’s shoulder again. 

His right hand settled there for a moment before sliding down the strong back. It eventually came to a stop at the dwarf’s firm backside. Finally finding a suitable place for a handhold, he dug in deeply, encouraging his lover to thrust as deeply as his heart desired. Not only could he take it, he wanted it. Unfortunately despite his now solid handhold, his left hand still could not seem to remain stationary. With each movement of his hand he got a spattering of gold coins on his face. It was unquestionably annoying but it thankfully wasn’t unbearable. 

A particularly hard thrust had him crying out. The noise morphed into a scream when Thorin decided to thoroughly batter that spot in rapid succession. Arching off the floor sharply, he tightened the grip of his right hand even as his left brushed heavily through the wall of gold at his side. Another second later he couldn’t breathe as he suddenly had a mouth full of coins. He went to open his eyes only to feel weight on top of him down to his shoulders. Releasing his handhold on his lover he started to flail slightly not quite sure how to proceed. 

Thankfully the now stilled dwarf above him had more of his wits about him and within seconds the small avalanche of gold was being shoved aside. As soon as he was able, he leaned up on his elbow to spit the coins out of his mouth. Sure, it wasn’t exactly dignified to do so but at the moment he just couldn’t bring himself to care. When his mouth was finally free of the dusty metal he shot Thorin a look of intense annoyance. He knew that his lover would know the look wasn’t directed at him but at the whole situation in general. This was getting a little ridiculous. 

At first he’d been hesitant about doing anything here but now he was thoroughly engrossed in the intimacy they were sharing. It was more than a little annoying that they kept getting interrupted. “Enough of this.” Before he could interpret exactly what Thorin could mean by that, they were already moving. When they settled he was straddling his lover’s lap and the dwarf was propped up against a wall of gold. He could live with that. They had been in this position more than once. To say he was a fan was an understatement. Not commenting at all, he simply got to his feet in a crouch and started to move on Thorin’s throbbing erection. 

With a moan, he let his head tip back. It felt so good he could barely stand it. There was no question they were both ready. Just a little bit longer now and it would all be over. Although the thought saddened him slightly it didn’t outweigh the anticipation. The strong hands he knew so well skimmed over his back heavily. When they paused he had enough rational thought to speculate as to why. He didn’t have to wonder long. In a gentle flick the fingers sent a coin still stuck to his back flying. With a firm touch the hands made their way down his back brushing off gold as they went. 

It reminded him of being under a dragon’s gold encrusted belly. For the first time, the memory didn’t send a shiver of dread down his spine. When soft lips settled at his neck to deliver sucking kisses he started to grind down a little more forcefully. The rougher motion prompted another movement altogether, specifically Thorin thrusting up in counter to the frantic rocking of his hips. He cried out at the new sensation. Tightening his grip on the dwarf’s tense shoulders he increased his pace. The combination of everything had his thighs shaking horribly. 

It was so bad in fact that it was taking every bit of his concentration to move. When the tip of his lover’s erection unexpectedly slid over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him it tore a wail from his throat. He was so close. Any second now he was going to fall apart. That’s when he heard it. At first he wasn’t sure what it was but as time passed it became obvious. What he was hearing were two people speaking and from what he could tell they were coming this way. He didn’t stop moving. A restricting hand settled lightly on his shoulder. “Bilbo, we must stop. Someone approaches.” 

His only response was to shake his head. “Bilbo.” Despite the prompting he kept going. He could be embarrassed later. Right now he needed to come. If he didn’t come now he was sure he’d die. In a move that was too fast for him to prevent, he was pulled off of his lover’s lap. Then just as quickly he was on his feet. A hand pulled him along on unsteady legs toward an unknown destination. “Thorin.” He was too frustrated to admit even to himself that the name had a distinct whine to it. “Hush love, soon all will be well. I promise.” All he did was frown. A stubborn part of him didn’t believe the dwarf. 

After all, it was his lover’s fault that they were even in this predicament. They went over a few hills of gold before he suddenly found himself facing a wall. He was still staring at it in confusion when Thorin pressed close to his back. When two hard hands took hold of his hips he tilted them back now that he had an idea of his lover’s intention. The big hands spread out over his backside before spreading him open to the cool air of the room. His entrance twitched in reaction, a silent invitation for Thorin to reestablish their connection. 

It took every ounce of willpower he had not to scream out in delight when his lover slid back inside forcefully. Not missing a beat, Thorin continued their punishing rhythm from before. He could feel himself lifting up on the tips of his toes in reaction. The wall in front of him disappeared as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. A groan built in the back of his throat. It steadily rose up into his mouth without his permission. Even with the voices growing closer he couldn’t repress his sound of intense satisfaction. Just when he thought for sure the noise would give them away a solid hand clamped over his mouth. 

It muffled the sound just enough that they could hear it but it didn’t carry further into the massive room. Now that he had a proper buffer he didn’t try as hard to contain himself. A sob quickly followed the groan only for a cry to push against the solid barrier. The voices were closer now, so close in fact that he was sure they were in the room. It was two male dwarves. One of them he didn’t recognize, the other was one of Thorin’s newly appointed advisors. A blush stole over his face at the thought that he’d see the wizened old dwarf as early as tomorrow. 

He was suddenly aware of his lover’s heavy breathing. It was right next to his ear, the damp breath brushing seductively against the delicate contours. Unsurprisingly it was labored as though Thorin had been running for miles. For a time he focused on the sound, letting his own arousal rise with each punctuated breath. Still, despite his rampant desire to come he couldn’t seem to finish. He didn’t let himself think on it overly long, afraid that it may very well drive him insane. It wasn’t until the voices had long disappeared that the hand left his mouth. 

Instead of retreating completely the hand once more settled on his hip. With their audience now gone, his lover picked up the pace just a notch more. It was enough to push a wail out of his throat. Pressing his face to the wall heavily, he pushed against its surface with both of his hands for purchase. He could feel the trembling in his thighs increasing once more and he knew that if Thorin wasn’t holding him up he wouldn’t be able to stand. The next thrust in slammed right against his prostate. It had him screaming loud enough that the sound bounced off the walls. 

Then suddenly he was just there. One moment he was torturously still on the edge and the next he was violently shoved off. Everything pulled sharply at his center for an instant before a flood of pleasure washed through his entire form. His come rushed out of his erection so quickly that it actually hurt. Despite the fact that he was finally getting some relief the over-sensitized flesh still throbbed heavily. There was no doubt that it was painting the wall in front of him white. He didn’t need the visual as proof; he simply knew it to be true. 

At the same time while all of this was happening, his entrance contracted hard enough that he could feel the outline of his lover’s member clearly. In a part of his mind that wasn’t completely dazed he was actually surprised that Thorin was still thrusting. The movement was staggered, labored in its own way but he would have thought for sure that his lover would have come by now. When the tension eventually left his muscles after long minutes he slumped against the wall heavily. Although the pleasure still rippled through his body it wasn’t keeping him as taunt as a bowstring anymore. 

Even now the intensity of his orgasm was almost too much. The fact that Thorin was still thrusting probably wasn’t helping. He was just about to squeeze down in an effort to prompt his lover to finish when the dwarf stilled. A noise filled the air that sounded like a dying animal. It had him looking over his shoulder with a measure of surprise. In their time together so far he’d never heard a sound like that escape Thorin’s throat. He took in his lover critically. The dwarf’s head was tipped back, his eyes were closed tightly, there was a tenseness to his features and his face was flushed a deep red. 

It was during this intent observation that he felt his body flooded with the dwarf’s molten hot release. A moan slid out of his throat at the sensation. His thighs started to tremble once more even as the overflow of Thorin’s come started to slide down the inside of his thighs. After long seconds his lover seemed to come back down to earth and their gazes managed to find one another. He was given a gentle smile before Thorin leaned forward to give him a soft kiss on the left corner of his lips. When his lover pulled back it was just enough to speak. 

“I must admit this encounter did not turn out as I had planned. Even so, I do not find myself disappointed in the slightest. Although perhaps that should not surprise me either, as I was in your company.” The compliment had him smiling a little bashfully which even he could admit was ridiculous given their current position. Suddenly reminded of how crunched he was against the wall, he silently indicated that they should separate. Using the upmost gentleness Thorin pulled out of his body. The loss had him groaning slightly in disappointment. It also had a gush of sticky fluid sliding down his legs. 

Ignoring the odd sensation for the moment, he turned fully to his lover to pull him into a sweet deep kiss. The fingers of his left hand found their way into Thorin’s hair, sliding through the waves in a gentle downward slide. When he pulled back another moment later he smiled up at the dwarf he’d come to love with all of his heart. “In case you have any cause to wonder, I was not disappointed either. I understand your reasoning behind this surprise and I’m happy to say you have succeeded in your goal.” This announcement had Thorin smiling widely. 

Not able to help the reaction a smile pulled at his lips as well. Unlike his lover’s though, it turned wiry a few moments later. “Although I think perhaps that from now on I’d prefer these moments to be shared in the privacy of our quarters. The fact that I was willing to let us be discovered is mortifying.” Instead of looking equally horrified, as he should, Thorin simply laughed heartily. “I merely thought your reaction a testament to my skill.” He gave the dwarf a sidelong glance with narrowed eyes. “Perhaps your observation holds true.” Pausing long enough to face his lover fully, he let his expression go soft. 

“I can promise you that it is also true that given the chance, I could make you throw off the same inhibitions.” Dropping his hand just slightly he slid his fingertips along his lover’s jaw line. Just like that the humor left Thorin’s face and his eyes grew dark in arousal. He couldn’t be sure if it was the words, the tone or the touch. Regardless the reaction still pleased him greatly. “Do you intent to prove your words with a demonstration or shall I be left to wonder whether it is a falsehood.” Sliding his hand to his lover’s lips, he skimmed over the damp skin there lightly. 

“I’ve already proven this to be true in months past but if you would like a reminder that can be arranged.” A hand gripped his wrist to hold it still, a kiss finding its way to his fingertips seconds later. “Then it is settled. I look forward to your attentions. Perhaps even as early as this evening?” Lifting his free hand, he buried it in the dark wave of hair resting over Thorin’s left shoulder. Digging into the wavy fall gently, he gave a small tug to indicate that he wanted another kiss. He only spoke when his lover withdrew moments later with a soft outward breath. 

“I think that can be arranged. I find myself wanting to thank you properly for such a lovely afternoon.” Instead of speaking Thorin simply smiled before delivering another gentle kiss. Eventually he was the one to pull away with a sigh full of regret. “As much as I’m enjoying this moment my dear dwarf, I do think the time is right for the two of us to get dressed. There is still the chance of discovery. I also find myself starting to grow a little chilled.” A sultry grin pulled at his lover’s lips. It was the only warning he got before being pulled into a tight hug. 

“Well, that is simply unacceptable. I wonder how I might be able to eradicate such a problem.” Chuckling lightly, he slid his hand down his lover’s strong muscular back. “As delightful as that sounds don’t you still have one more meeting before the evening meal?” And just like that the wind was knocked of out Thorin’s sails. With a groan the dwarf buried his face in the crook of his shoulder. “Do not remind me. I would much rather spend the rest of the afternoon secluded in your arms.” Keeping up his soothing strokes to the curved back, he whispered gently in the direction of a hidden ear. 

“Soon enough love. For now I’m afraid we must get dressed.” With another disgruntled groan Thorin pulled away until their contact was completely broken. Unable to resist the sudden temptation, he lifted his right hand to brush his lover’s hair behind his ear. Then just because it had been his desire all along he slid his fingertips along the rounded curve that was now reveled. He always found this small difference in them fascinating. Later tonight he’d have to be sure to nibble both adorable ears until the dwarf was squirming. With regret he let his hand drop back down to his side. 

Now that his focus was gone he went to get dressed only to pause. “Um…Thorin, do you remember where we left our clothes?” Another cursory glance once more only revealed a seemingly endless sea of gold. The dwarf gave a hard blink before apparently rejoining him in the present. “Oh, uh, yes, this way.” He wrapped his fingers easily around that of his lover’s letting himself be led to their garments. They didn’t have to go far thankfully. In minutes they’d come upon the place where their clothes had found a temporary home among the treasure. 

Catching sight of a certain ruby and encrusted chalice he couldn’t help his rueful grin. Deciding not to comment on it, he instead started to get dressed. It wasn’t until he started to pull on his underwear that he paused. Until this very moment he hadn’t realized just what a mess he was. The questionable liquid practically coating his thighs would not be covered by his clothes. As if reading his mind Thorin spoke up about the same problem. “In all of my preparations, I didn’t think about how we would cleanse ourselves after we were through. Refastening my trousers is going to highly uncomfortable.” 

Looking over to the dwarf he took in his still shirtless lover holding open his trousers with some trepidation. Just below the parted fabric he could see the underwear bunched up awkwardly. Suddenly he thought of something. “Just a moment.” Reaching for his own trousers he rummaged around in a pocket until he found his handkerchief. Ever since their quest he rarely forgot it. The memory of not having it when he'd desperately needed it tended to ensure that. Now he was more than a little grateful for his diligence. Walking over to his companion he reached down with a smile to gently clean the damp skin. 

They connected gazes fleetingly as he worked, sharing amused smiles and knowing glances. When he was eventually finished he paused long enough to watch Thorin efficiently adjust his clothing. He turned away to clean up the mess on his own skin when a large hand closed gently over his own. “Allow me.” A blush quickly stained his cheeks a deep crimson but he allowed the handkerchief to be taken from his grip. There was a wash of heat along his back as his lover moved closer. It retreated a moment later if only slightly as Thorin kneeled on the ground. 

With gentle precision the small piece of cloth moved up the inside of his right leg. He let his eyes fall to half-mast at the sensation. It felt so good. From there the touch withdrew only to return seconds later to repeat the process with his left leg. As soon as his skin was clean the heat from before suddenly returned. There was really no time to wonder at his lover’s new closeness because the handkerchief pressing between his legs answered all of his unspoken questions. Unable to help the reaction, he leaned back into the dwarf’s strong chest with a relaxed happy little sigh. 

The heat remained in his cheeks as Thorin’s hand moved over his skin but he couldn’t deny that the care he was being shown felt wonderful. After long moments had passed the hand eventually withdrew. He couldn’t help lamenting its loss despite the fact that he knew it couldn’t last forever. Resuming the process of getting dressed, he was just getting ready to secure his trousers when his lover’s voice drew his gaze in his direction. “I regret to say that this handkerchief may be beyond saving.” Looking toward the now heavily stained fabric he reached out to gently pull away the damp piece of cloth. “I don’t know. I may be able to repurpose it for a specific task.” 

The glance he sent the dwarf was telling and he knew the message was received by the smile sent his way. Instead of commenting though Thorin simply proceeded to snatch up his undershirt. He tucked the handkerchief back into his pocket as he finished refastening his trousers. Once that was done he took a few moments to straighten out his appearance then he simply watched his lover finish the methodical task of getting dressed. It didn’t surprise him that he’d finished first. Even if Thorin hadn’t paused in the process he was sure the end result would have been the same. 

To this day he still couldn’t understand why dwarfs wore some many layers. He let a tiny smile come to his lips at the thought that he’d have time to try to figure it out. When they were both ready Thorin moved closer until they were standing side by side. A movement drew his gaze downward just in time to see the dwarf take his hand into his grip. Looking back up he reconnected their gazes only to smile at seeing the smile on his lover’s lips. “Shall we?” He gave a nod by way of answer, following along happily as Thorin led them back to one of the exits of the hall. 

When they reached more steady footing they easily fell in step next to one another. Giving the room one more cursory glance, he couldn’t help the small smile that came to his face. His lover had truly succeeded in his goal. There was no doubt that he’d forever see this room in a different light. When they passed the threshold into one of Erebor’s many hallways he let the thought fall away. It was just in time to see an unknown dwarf walking ahead of them. 

There was no question that they would pass each other within minutes. Dipping his head down shyly, he was unable to help the blush the came to his cheeks. Thinking suddenly on what they’d just done didn’t help his predicament and soon enough the tips of his ears were starting to burn. It was still strange being so open in front of everyone. Yet he couldn’t deny that it was definitely something he could get used to.

The End


End file.
